


Hello, Goodbye

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cutesy domestic destiel, F/M, Fem!Castiel, Gabriel gets what he wants, Human AU, Kinda?, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Sam's phone conversation with Dean suddenly gets way more interesting when Gabriel gets on his knees.





	Hello, Goodbye

“Would you and Gabriel like to come over for dinner?” Castielle asked.

Sam could hear the muffled sounds of Dean in the background. Sam smiled as he pushed the laptop off his legs and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel, who was looking far too innocent sitting next to him. “Yes?” he asked, tilting the phone away from his face. Gabriel nodded and Sam brought the phone back to his mouth. “Yeah, me and Gabe would love to! What're you making?” Sam replied and there was a clatter on the other end. “Dean! Get your fucking hand out of that!” Cas yelled and Sam tried to cover up his snort.

“Sorry about that. Your brother is trying to take some of the pie I made. Blueberry, by the way, he said it was your favorite? But anyways, it's fried chicken and mashed potatoes.” she said breathlessly and Sam hummed his appreciation.

“You make damn good chicken. Would you uh, mind passing the phone to Dean? I need to ask him about something.” Sam questioned and Castielle laughed. “Of course! Have a good afternoon Sam, I'll see you around 6.” she responded warmly as there was a shuffling noise and a murmur of “your brother” before a gruff voice came over the speaker.

“Hello?” Dean said and Sam leaned back against the couch some more as Gabriel stood up. Sam lifted a questioning hand and the man gave him a wicked smile. “Hey Dean, it's Sam- What are- sorry, not you, Dean.” Sam said and Dean huffed. “Cas said you wanted to talk?” he asked and Sam nodded even though his brother couldn't see him. “Yeah, I was wondering if you could give us some birthday ideas for Caaaaas!” Sam’s voice went up on the last word as Gabriel dropped to his knees in front of him and began to rub him through his pants.

“Um, dude? You okay?” Dean’s voice crackled through the phone. Sam’s jaw dropped a little as Gabriel unbuckled his belt and winked up at Sam. He glared daggers back, but nonetheless spread his legs open even further. “I'm fine, just dropped something.” Sam replied in a strained voice. Gabriel’s hand slipped into his pants and Sam bit back a loud moan.

“Okay then. So Castielle has been going on and on about this new spa store that carries this honey body wash she absolutely loves. She's always asking for a new blender since I completely trashed the one Pam gave us for our wedding, and there's this new restaurant…” Sam started to tune out his brother’s voice as Gabriel slowly began to jerk him to full hardness. Sam squirmed under Gabriel’s skilled hands while Dean kept talking, completely oblivious.

“...but I was thinking maybe that's what I'd buy for her myself. I think I'm gonna take her for a fancy dinner too. Or else make burgers. Oh! And she wants to read To Kill a Mockingbird and for some reason the library doesn't have it so you could get her that. What do you think, Sam?” Dean’s tinny voice inquired.

Sam was currently trying to not make obscene noises into the speaker as Gabriel leaned forward and kissed up and down the length of his cock.

“T- that sounds… uh, really good, yeah.” Sam managed, aiming the last part at Gabriel more than Dean. “Are you sure you're ok? Your voice is kinda funny.” Dean commented and Sam choked out a “yes” to both Dean and Gabriel, again. “I think we’ll get her a- FUCK!” Sam yelled as Gabriel swallowed him all the way down. Gabriel groaned around him, and Sam tried desperately to control his breathing.

“Excuse me?” Dean squawked over the phone and Sam hissed as Gabriel dragged his tongue along the underside of his cock. “Sorry, Dean, I- guhhh- burned my hand. But I think we’ll get her that body wash- Jesus Christ!” Sam groaned as Gabriel hollowed out his cheeks and sucked. The phone fell out of Sam’s hand and onto the couch, and he tangled his hands into Gabriel’s hair.

“Harder, fuck, harder,” Sam snarled as he yanked on Gabriel’s head. He patted around the couch for the phone and brought it back up to his ear as he guided Gabriel’s head movement, and caught the tail end of “...um, maybe you'd better get that burn cleaned up, Sammy, it sounds painful.” from Dean. One of the hands that had been on Sam’s thighs disappeared and Sam heard a zipper unzip. Sam felt Gabriel’s arm start to move against his leg, and oh God, he was getting himself off from blowing Sam. “Yeah, maybe…” Sam trailed off into the phone.

Gabriel released Sam with a soft noise and made eye contact with Sam as he licked all the way up from the root to the head. Sam was pretty sure Dean could hear his panting, and he forgot to cover up the pornigraphically loud moan of “Gaaaaabriel” that came out of his mouth.

“Sam Winchester, that is _not_ a burned hand-” Dean started, but Sam cut him off.

“Bye Dean!” Sam rasped as he aggressively slapped the phone screen and flung it to the other end of the couch, tangling both hands in Gabe’s hair now. Gabriel groaned and stilled, his throat fluttering as he swallowed around Sam. He backed off Sam and heaved a breath as he gave one more harsh jerk of his arm. His face screwed up, and he came all over his hand with a hiss of Sam’s name. That sight alone was so hot to Sam he was coming moments later, all over the front of Gabriel’s Atomic Comic shirt.

“Fuck.” was all Sam could manage. Gabriel slowly brought the hand he got himself off with and let Sam watch as he licked it off seductively, and Sam’s hand dropped from his hair to trace his lip. Gabriel sucked in his thumb eagerly, tongue pressing against it just like it was something else. “Good?” Gabriel asked as he began to clean them up while Sam grabbed his vibrating phone.

**Getting head while on the phone? Nice, Sam. Real nice. -D**

Sam laughed and pulled Gabriel up so he could sit by him on the couch. “I hate you.” he snickered as he kissed the blonde on the head.

“No you don't.” Gabriel responded primly. 


End file.
